Paris 042
Paris 042 was the file name of the holoprogram written by Tom Paris in 2376 depicting an authentic recreation of the Irish settlement of Fair Haven. Fair Haven encompassed many locations, though the most popular seemed to be Sullivan's pub where the crew enjoyed some stout and various activities, such as pool and rings. The characters and scenery of this holodeck program were incredibly advanced and a 24-hour open-door policy was instituted, allowing the program to run non-stop. Kathryn Janeway even fell in love with one of the holodeck characters named Michael Sullivan, the owner of the pub. ( ) The program was damaged when Harry Kim was forced to transfer all secondary power, including that of the still-running holodeck to the deflector emitters to ward off the trailing edge of a neutronic wavefront. The emergency shutdown of the holodeck without running through proper procedures degraded the program with only five to ten percent of the fine detail recoverable with a repair time of six to seven weeks. Tom Paris and Harry Kim got to work right away on restoring the program, though they stated it would never be quite the same again. ( ) Later that same year, after it was repaired, the open-door policy was reinstituted and things seemed to return to normal. However, due to an error in their perceptual subroutines, the characters began to become aware of things outside of the program, such as Tom Paris having the computer repair the wheel on his car and turning Maggie O'Halloran into a cow right when Harry kissed her. Being convinced that Voyager s crewmembers were actually "spirit folk," they decided to get rid of the spirits. Capturing Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and The Doctor, they stole his mobile emitter and Sullivan left the holodeck and found out some of the truth and hostilities were ended. The situation was resolved when, after a stand-off in the church, Captain Janeway clarified matters with the characters and the program was shut down for repairs. After the repairs, the open-door policy was rescinded, however, the characters retained their memory of the events. This lead to some comments from the characters, with Seamus referring to Tom Paris as "from the moon". ( ) Characters * See: Paris 042 holograms ''Voyager'' crew and their alter-egos The following is a list of the Voyager crew who visited Fair Haven and the roles they played in the simulation. *Tom Paris - creator and "known prankster". *Harry Kim - captain of a sailing vessel. Romances Maggie O'Halloran. *Kathryn Janeway - Katie O'Clare - an out of town lady from County Clare. Has intimate relations with Michael Sullivan. *The Doctor - village priest who conducts sermons. Dispenses "Our Father"s and "Hail Mary"s like medicine. *Neelix - appears to have taken over the proprietorship of the "Ox and Lamb". ( ) Buildings of interest *The Ox and Lamb :The interior of the Ox and Lamb was never shown on-screen but numerous mentions are made of it by the locals and the Voyager crew. The proprietor offered to share recipes with Neelix and Michael Sullivan later mentioned that Neelix was serving steamed cabbage there. ( ) *Sullivan's :This pub is the central location where all Fair Haven townsfolk congregate to socialize. The pub featured several activities for locals to partake, including rings and arm wrestling. A notable feature of the pub was that the harp on the sign of the pub was backwards, a mistake made by Tom Paris and pointed out by Captain Janeway. ( ) *Castle O'Dell :O'Dell was rumored to be the home of the spirit folk, who reclaimed it after dark. The castle was not shown on screen but was mentioned a few times. Captain Janeway invited Michael to the castle and Tom Paris was heading to the castle when he had an accident with his car. ( ) Category:Holographic programs